deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter vs Robotboy
Dexter vs Robotboy is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Dexter's Laboratory vs Robotboy. Which one of these Cartoon Network's technology users will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Cartoon Network has many popular TV shows like Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Courage The Cowardly Dog and others! Boomstick: Now this fight will be a scientist vs robot, is like Mega Man vs Dr. Wily and Sonic vs Dr. Eggman, Dexter, the boy genius with a annoying sister! Wiz: And Robotboy, the robot who is a boy! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dexter (Cue Dexter's Laboratory Theme Song) Wiz: Dexter is an 11 year old Boy Genius in the town of Genius Grove. When he was born, he had an abnormally large head. Because of this, the doctors told Dexter's parents he was a genius and gave him a pair of glasses. Ever since he started crawling, Dexter has started inventing. When his sister, Dee Dee, started messing with his inventions, Dexter has turned into a recluse, hiding his inventions from all, and building greater ones to further understand the world and study science! Boomstick: I love this show when i was a kid but sadly Cartoon Network cancelled this show! Wiz: Yes Boomstick, Dexter can move faster than the eye can follow, he has rapid building, he is deceptively strong & agile for someone of his stature, now let's move for his gadgets! Boomstick: Dexter has a wrench which allows him to build machines, deflect laser blasts and uses this as a sword, he has a memory eraser which allows him to erase about a day's worth of memories on whoever gets hit by it, the backwards belt controls the time of Dexter and forces them to do everything backwards! (Cue Dexter's Laboratory Ending Theme) Wiz: The time expasion helmet stretches time around Dexter to 60 times slower than normal time, the teleportation controller allows Dexter to teleports him inside his lab and out of his lab and there is also an interstellar teleporter that can be controlled by giving Dexter's computer AI voice commands! Boomstick: The animal atomizer can change him into a different animal, the ghost capture unit can trap ghosts and its a backpack style blaster, Dexter has a lot of laser weapons like there are one laser that can digitize an opponent and another is an orbiting laser cannon created alongside Mandark! Wiz: The laser pen can shoot a laser that can cut through a web of chewing gun and glass, the monster potion turns a person into a monster who keeps growing until reaching extreme sizes bigger than skyscrapers, the beardatron is a device that can grow a beard of any size, shape, or style! Boomstick: The Major Glory action figures can fly up to 1.7 billion mph, has a heat vision, they can lift up to 3 children, has a arctic breath and has a cloaking device, the hypnosis pen can control whoever's name is written on paper and Dexter most powerful creation is... (Cue Cootie Call/Sub-Zero Hero Dexter's Laboratory Mandark's Lab) Wiz: The Robo-Dexo 2000 is a giant robot who is like the megazords from Power Rangers franchise, the Robo-Dexo 2000 can fire his own arms and manipulate through the air, this giant robot also has a lot of lasers and the head can pop up in a PEZ function and reveal 4 rockets! Boomstick: Dexter has other inventions too but it's a lot of them and we will not mentioned all of them! Wiz: Dexter's weaknesses is, his mind has burned out on at least two occasions, he possesses a huge ego, he cannot stand being defeated, he is so accustomed to Dee Dee's destruction he can't stand living without it! Dexter: Ahh...What a fine day, for science! Robotboy (Cue Robotboy Theme Song) Boomstick: Robotboy, the robot who is a... boy! Wiz: Robotboy was created by Professor Moshimo as a force to protect the world from threats after Protoboy failed. He was then passed to Tommy to learn more about humanity, which is the base of the show. After an indeterminable amount of time, Protoboy shows up. Although he continues to show up, only the implication that at least some time has past since the last appearance gives any weight to this. Robotgirl shows up about halfway into the show! Boomstick: It is uncertain of any real timeframe for Robotboy's creation or even the events of the show itself. It is implied that Protoboy was created several years before the show began, but never specified. As all episodes appear to happen in late spring or early fall due to them still attending school, or summer if it is summer school, it can be assumed the events of the show take place in about a 5 month span! Wiz: Roboyboy is naive, and is very easily led most often by Gus, and into certain negative situations. However, when things come down to the wire, he's often the first to react and has a fair understanding of his surroundings and circumstances! Boomstick: Robotboy is over-protective of Tommy and his friends and Robotgirl during their brief encounter On more than one occation, he's been openly willing to do anything to keep each of them safe. If Tommy orders him to stop though, Robotboy will stop almost instantly. Robotboy's overprotectiveness is more blatant in the beginning episodes of the first season, then again near the end of the season. This cycles throughout the first three seasons that were aired! Wiz: Now let's move for his modes and abilities! (Cue Robotboy Ending Theme) Wiz: Robotboy has threee modes the first mode is deactivate, in this mode he is like a toy and he did nothing and he has no powers, the second mode is active, in this mode he can talk and walk like other robots, the powers he got is: flight, extreme strenght, extreme durability, super speed, light vision, freeze ray, freeze vision, shrinking, wind breath and can survive moving without his head! Boomstick: The next mode is super activation mode, in this mode he has some same abilities from his activation form like flight, strenght, durability and speed, the new abilities he got in this mode are a variety of lasers, record player, missiles, saw hands, flamethrower, energy blasts, drill ears and knuckle blades! Wiz: Robotboy's weaknesses are: he is battery powered and his batteries can run out a few hours, if his friends are in danger he needs to save them, oil and certain liquids kills him and if he eats some foods his system will crush! Boomstick: Robotboy is like Cartoon Network's Mega Man wow, that was a rip-off! Robotboy: Evil, Robotboy destroy! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Robotboy Theme Song) Dexter exits his house when suddenly, he sees Robotboy flying in the sky. Dexter: What kind of robot he is? Dexter picks the laser pen and shoots a laser at Robotboy making him falls down to the ground, Dexter follows the place where Robotboy falls. Robotboy: Hey, why you did this? Dexter: You must be a invention of my rival Mandark! Robotboy: Mandark? No, my creator is Professor Moshimo and i'm trying to find my friends Tommy, Lola and Gus! Dexter: Hum, let's fight to see how strong you is! Robotboy: A fight? If you're a mad scientist like Dr. Kamikazi i will fight you! Dexter: Bring it on! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Shadow Man Stage Theme Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Dexter shoots another laser but Robotboy uppercutted and punches Dexter's stomach, Dexter hits Robotboy with the wrench and kicks Robotboy, Robotboy breathes a wind breath pushing Dexter and he punches and kicks Dexter, Dexter jumps and axe kicked Robotboy's head and he shoots a lasers at Robotboy's head making Robotboy's head gets decapitated out of his body. Dexter: Wow, this battle was short! Dexter walks thinking Robotboy is dead but wrong, Robotboy regenerates his head back to his body. Robotboy: Hey, i'm still alive! Dexter: What? How this happened? Robotboy: My head can regenerates back to my body! Dexter: Hum, you must have regeneration powers! Robotboy shoots a freeze ray freezing Dexter and then, Robotboy punches and kicks Dexter freeing him form the ice, Dexter picks the animal atomizer and he turns into a lion. Robotboy: How you became a lion? Dexter charges and slashes Robotboy 6 times, Robotboy flies to the air and Dexter turns into a vulture and flies too, Dexter slashes Robotboy with his sharp paws but Robotboy grabs Dexter and he throws Dexter to the ground and Dexter turns back to his human form, Dexter picks a box and opens the box with 9 Major Glory action figures, Dexter points Robotboy Dexter: Major Glory figures attack this robot! The Major Glory figures jumps out of the box and runs to attack Robotboy but Robotboy breathes a wind breath pushing all of them to a car and the car destroys all of them. Dexter: No, i need to do something to defeat this robot! Dexter picks a teleportation controller and teleports to his laboratory and then... 25 seconds later... (Cue Mega Man Powered Up Final Boss Theme) Robotboy: What are he doing? Dexter: Looks behind you! Robotboy turns back around. Robotboy: What is that? Dexter: This is my Robo-Dexo 2000 and prepares to get blowed in pieces! Robotboy flies to the air and he punches and kicks Robo-Dexo 2000's chestplate but this did nothing, Robo-Dexo 2000 punches Robotboy back to the ground and he stomps on Robotboy. Robotboy: Ouch! Dexter: Looks like you gonna lost! Robotboy: Robotboy will not lost! Dexter: You must be joking me! Robotboy flies to the air and then... (Cue Robotboy Super Activation Theme Remix) Robotboy punches both his hands and then, his body changes to his super activation mode. Dexter: What? This is your super form? Robotboy shoots a laser but Robo-Dexo 2000 colides with the same weapon Robotboy used and he punches Robotboy to the air, Robotboy shoots an energy blast from his arm cannon making a explosion in Robo-Dexo 2000 chestplate but he resists again, Robo-Dexo 2000 launches his hands at Robotboy but Robotboy flies away while Robo-Dexo 2000's hands are following him, Robotboy shoots missiles at Robo-Dexo 2000 hands blowing up them in pieces. Dexter: No, the hands of my robot got destroyed! Dexter pops up Robo-Dexo 2000's head and jumps out and lands on the ground, Robotboy shoots another energy blast but Dexter dodged quickly and he picks a controller and he press the button and then, Dexter's robot suit falls from nothing and then, Dexter climbs in his robot suit. Dexter: I am unstoppable! The robot suit fires a deadly tractor beam at Robotboy and Robotboy explodes into pieces. Dexter: I did it, yeah! K.O.! Dexter jumps out of his robot suit and he walks away. Results (Cue Dexter's Laboratory Ending Theme) Boomstick: Well, other robots beat scientists but a Robotboy can't beat a little scientist! Wiz: While Robotboy is faster, stronger and more durable, Dexter is more smarter, more experienced and has more weapons than Robotboy, Robotboy super activation mode makes him more powerful but that is not enough to take down Dexter and his inventions! Boomstick: Robotboy can beat the Robo-Dexo 2000 only in his super activated mode but many other inventions like Dexter's robot suit and hypnosis pen would destroy Robotboy, looks like Robotboy got Dextroyed! Wiz: The winner is Dexter! Who would you be rooting for? Dexter Robotboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016